


Podfic: 'Exhibit Under Repair' by verecunda

by peasina



Series: Triple Drabble Love [5]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: When Octavius falls foul of an inquisitive toddler, at least he has Jedediah there to look after him.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Series: Triple Drabble Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Podfic: 'Exhibit Under Repair' by verecunda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WoollyLambda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exhibit Under Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088398) by [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda). 



> This was created as part of [Voice Team Mystery Box](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for 'In Their Shoes', a challenge where you record a podfic for a fandom or trope your teammate enjoys! I'm so glad we have _Night at the Museum_ in common, Woolly! Thank you [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress) for making the cover :-)
> 
> This also fulfils a square on my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card: Fluff!
> 
> Thank you as always to the lovely Verecunda for letting me podfic your works (and for orginally writing this story for me, ahhh!) I always have so much fun playing with your stories <3

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://archive.org/details/exhibit-under-repair).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Moodboard] Exhibit Under Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528728) by [WoollyLambdaPods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods)




End file.
